Naruto: Path of the King
by DeadMan-Tales
Summary: Los errores del pasado guían las decisiones del futuro tanto como los aciertos. Con el se cometieron infinitos errores y ahora Naruto ha decidido tomar el control de su destino. ¿Tendrá exito o su vida terminara sin haber logrado nada? Solo sus decisiones lo diran
**La Estrella Ascendente**

Deslumbrante. Esa palabra describía la gran sala en donde se llevaba a cabo la gran celebración, el clima dentro era exuberante y lleno de euforia y no era para menos hacia solo un mes el Dai-Taicho (Gran capitán) del ejercito combinado de fuerzas Shinobi y No-Shinobis había derrotado finalmente al último reducto de las fuerzas de la Alianza del Norte, los Daimyō rebeldes que habían empezado como un grupo de entre medios y grandes señores que se reunían y fingían ser una respetuosa oposición al dominio del Emperador, cuando solo eran un club social en el que se vanagloriaban de sus riquezas y se quejaban de que no podían ejercer aun más presión sobre los pobres campesinos. Pero hacia ocho años habían cambiado y realmente habían comenzado a trabajar como un grupo conspirador. Entonces finalmente hacia casi seis años se habían coaccionado con Orochimaru y el difunto Yondaime Kazekage para lanzar una ofensiva masiva en las vísperas del Examen Chunnin, pero gracias a la valentía de los guerreros de Konoha (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) liderados por su valeroso Hokage habían hecho retroceder al grupo invasor y habían derrotado al Sannin, aunque por desgracia hasta la fecha seguía prófugo, aunque gracias a los esfuerzos del Dai-Taicho eso no estaría sin resolver por mucho tiempo más.

Pero retornando a la fiesta, se podía observar a gente ricamente vestida, desde nobles de mayor edad utilizando los antiguos kimonos con ricas costuras que demostraban su riqueza, a los hijos e hijas de estos utilizando ropas mas juveniles, los jóvenes usaban blazers de distintos colores, en su mayoría oscuros, acompañados de pantalones de un mismo color y camisas blancas o de otros colores claros y corbatas, en los pies la mayoría usaba zapatos negros. Las jóvenes adolescentes y no tan jóvenes usaban reveladores vestidos, sin llegar a ser escandalosos, los que marcaban a la perfección sus figuras, las kunoichis que habían asistido a la recepción se llevaban la mayoría de las miradas, debido a que su belleza se encontraba acentuada debido a las largas horas de entrenamiento a las que se sometían, junto a sus contrapartes masculinas para defender la nación. La sala tenía una perfecta iluminación, candelabros y luces sobre las paredes hacia que todo brillara. La música era traída en vivo por cortesía de los juveniles gustos de la princesa Irina Shidou

La música de repente se detiene ante el anuncio de las trompetas y el chambelán hace el anuncio para presentar a las personas más esperadas de la noche.

-Anunciando la entrada del Dai-Taicho de las Fuerzas Unidas de Hi No Kuni (País del Fuego) Uzumaki Naruto acompañado por los tenientes Nara Shikamaru, Sai y Neji.- Exclamo con voz potente el hombre de edad.

Como por arte de magia tanto la música y las pláticas se habían detenido, y absolutamente todos los presentes en el salón se habían volteado a ver a los cuatro adolescentes, que a pesar de sus jóvenes edades estaban entre los hombres más fuertes del país. Dos de ellos eran miembros de la llamada generación estrella de Konoha, la cual había producido a los jóvenes más prometedores en los últimos veinticinco años. Uno a pesar de ser un año mayor también caía en la categoría de la llamada generación estrella y el otro había sido miembro de la ahora disuelta Raíz

Una vez anunciados los cuatro hombres empezaron a caminar coordinadamente al trono donde se encontraba el Emperador, con el Hokage sentado a su lado vistiendo su gabardina ceremonial, los jóvenes marchaban como una unidad, con Naruto al frente, Shikamaru y Sai flanqueándolo, Neji iba a la retaguardia flanqueando la formación

A medida que avanzaba el rubio podía oír los susurros ensoñadores de las femeninas que rodeaban el lugar. No era para menos, años de duro entrenamiento bajo al atento mirada del viejo halcón habían forjado un Shinobi de elite a una edad muy temprana. Acompañado por un cabello rubio brillante que llegaba hasta sus hombros y unos ojos color azul oscuro y una media sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Su atuendo lo componía una armadura roja al estilo de los antiguos samurái, con una malla negra debajo, que a muchos de los más ancianos no dejaba de recordarles a su venerado Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, una katana en su lado izquierdo, por su espalda caía un perfecta capa blanca y finalmente su kabuto bajo el brazo.

Una vez llego ante el Emperador, el cual era ya un hombre entrado en años con una prominente barba negra que empezaba a mostrar salpicaduras blancas al igual que su cabello, y sus ojos violeta miraban con orgullo y admiración al muchacho que caminaba hasta su trono. Vestía un elegante Kimono rojo con adornos dorados, la corona que simbolizaba su poder y los diversos broches, collares y anillos que simbolizaban su poder. A su izquierda había otro hombre anciano vestido con un simple hanfu color amarillo de seda perfectamente confeccionada, con un cetro en su mano derecha, una gran tiara de cristal y un collar con un dije en forma de estrella color azul de cinco puntas, que según decían simbolizaba los cinco chakras elementales. Y el Hokage un hombre regio y fuerte, que en los últimos años había tomado decisiones difíciles, desde abandonar sus ideales de paz hasta aprobar la partida de algunos de sus Shinobis para formar el nuevo ejército y empezar su propia carrera armamentística coloco su casco en el piso y se inclino. Una rodilla en el piso cubierto por la alfombra y la otra pierna flexionada, su brazo derecho cruzando su pecho y descansado sobre donde debería estar su corazón con su puño cerrado y su otro brazo por detrás y su cabeza inclinada en solemne respeto.

— Uzumaki Naruto regresa de su campaña en las tierras del norte y os trae la victoria.- Levanta su cabeza y extiende el brazo que tenia por sobre su pecho de forma dramática y varios asistentes traen los estandartes pertenecientes a los Daimyō derrotados. — La Alianza del Norte ha sido derrotada y sus ejércitos exterminados.

El Emperador examina los trozos de tela presentados, todos rasgados y algunos con sangre, luego levanta su vista para mirar al joven y sonríe, pensar que el muchacho que los había salvado a él y a su hija hace tantos años era ahora un joven tan fuerte.

–Levántese joven, un héroe de tal magnitud no debe inclinarse así.- El joven obedeciendo se irguió con gran elegancia para mirar a su superior. — En honor a tus grandes hazañas al servicio de nuestra amada nación se te hace entrega del laurel dorado. — Algunos de los presentes se cubrieron la boca con sorpresa. Esa era la más grande condecoración militar el país. Para hacerlo más llamativo aun la princesa heredera sería la encargada de colocárselo.

La joven castaña se acerco al imponente adolescente frente a ella acompañada de una joven sacerdotisa, la cual era dueña de un cabello color escarlata y tenía unos ojos violeta grisáceos. Cuando el joven se volvió a inclinar para que le pusieran la corona de laureles les entrego a ambas femeninas una pequeña sonrisa, lo que provoco un sonrojo masivo en ambas, incluso a la princesa le temblaban las manos cuando le coloco la corona.

–Y-yo Irina Shidou os entrego Naruto Uzumaki la corona de oro en honor a vuestro gran servicio a nuestro país. — Le costó un poco ponerle la corona en la cabeza pero otra sonrisa de parte del rubio la tranquilizo lo suficiente para proseguir con el protocolo.

Irina Shidou era fácilmente una belleza, joven un año menor que el rubio pero con un gran desarrollo físico, un cabello castaño claro atado en un rodete para esta noche y contrario a sus gustos y por insistencia de su padre había sido obligada a usar un kimono ceremonial, que escondía un perfecto cuerpo provisto de dos enormes, firmes y redondos pechos, un vientre plano, producto del ejercicio al que se sometía, con una cintura pequeña y un firme y gran, pero no exagerado trasero, finalmente uno de los rostros más bellos de la nación, ojos violeta brillante, que marcaban su ascendencia real, un rostro en forma de corazón y labios finos pintados de rosa listos para ser besados y saboreados, por él. Sinceramente a él no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que casi todo su cuerpo estuviese cubierto por la elegante seda blanca con adornos de pétalos en violeta. A fin de cuentas Naruto había explorado ese cuerpo en varias ocasiones ya, sin un solo pedazo de tela entre ellos.

— ' _Bienvenido Darling'._ Pudo leer en los labios de la joven mientras ella se alejaba un poco para darle una radiante sonrisa, solo para él.

— Ahora para bendecir la victoria de nuestro Dai-Taicho el Dai-Saishi (Supremo Sacerdote) nos guiara en una plegaria.- el salón adquirió un tono más solemne cuando todos los presentes bajaron su cabeza en señal de respeto y juntaron sus manos para elevar rezar. Por el rabillo del ojo el joven rubio pudo ver a la sacerdotisa pelirroja con sus ojos cerrados, en señal de autentica devoción

—Dios le entrego al hombre la capacidad de distinguir del bien del mal y a través de su hijo, El Rikudou Sennin, le entrego la capacidad de usar Chakra a los hombres. – Empezó el sacerdote con tono ominoso, era un hombre viejo, completamente calvo y con una barba larga y bien cuidada, blanca y suave. La mayoría de sus sacerdotes lo describía como la perfecta imagen de un abuelo. El joven rubio tuvo que resistir un soplido de ironía, si supieran. A partir de eso el viejo continuo con la plegaria, recordando los logros de la mítica figura que le entrego el Chakra a los hombres y de las cosas que hizo con él y como las personas que lo usaban para el mal seria castigadas, la mayoría lo seguía por pragmatismo y algunos por autentica devoción.- Amen

Finalizo el hombre y fue seguido por un coro de amen por parte de los presentes. El viejo hombre volvió a retroceder hacia el Emperador a su izquierda, a la derecha estaba la última persona con la que Naruto desearía hablar. El Hokage

— Yo, Minato Namikaze. — Empezó el rubio, cuya juventud parecía ser eterna debido a que se veía exactamente igual a como se veía al final de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, la única diferencia visible en su rostro era una pequeñísima arruga sobre su labio superior. Seguía siendo para todos los parámetros un hombre atractivo y fuerte, pero la sonrisa que lo había caracterizado a lo largo de los años parecía estar forzada y no podía evitar transmitir cierta frialdad. – Te doy la bienvenida Dai-Taicho. Vuestros esfuerzos culminan con las dudas sobre la posibilidad de una cooperación más cercana entre Konohagakure y la Capital Imperial. — El hombre camino un par de pasos hasta situarse frente del otro rubio, algunos de los presentes contuvieron el aliento. La generación estrella de Konoha y sus senseis, sabían lo mala que era la relación entre padre e hijo y además la contuvieron dos pelirrojas, un pelirrojo y una rubia. Cuando el hombre puso la mano en el hombro su hijo enfundado en su armadura los pelirrojos y la rubia sintieron que su corazón se detenía un segundo. — Te doy la bienvenida hijo mío

– Estoy de vuelta Tou-sama. — Respondió el joven y puso su propia mano sobre el hombro del rubio mayor y en la galería se escucharon los aplausos de los presentes, algunos más entusiastas que otros.

No había calidez en el gesto de ambos hombres, solo protocolo. Aunque por parte del hombre mayor había un brillo diferente en sus ojos, no solo ira y vergüenza. Por su parte el rubio solo lo miraba con una sonrisa vacía y unos ojos congelados.

Luego de algunos tensos segundos ambos hombres se separaron y finalmente el emperador felicito al joven y declaro al joven héroe y oficialmente le dio el título Nishi no Shōgun (Shogun del Oeste). El auditorio se quedo callado unos instantes. Un joven de poco más de dieciocho años acaba de convertirse en uno de los hombres más poderosos del país con unas pocas palabras

Luego de eso los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron para poder cambiarse y las demás personas volvieron a sus actividades, las cuales era tratar de pasarla bien y hacer política. Contrario a las crecías del pueblo llano la política no rugía con más fuerza en las salas de las cámaras del consejo, sino que era en los salones de las fiestas donde se cerraban tratos formaban y rompían alianzas.

– Bueno eso salió bien.- Remarco un joven de cabello negro vestido con un blazer gris oscuro con un pantalón del mismo color, camisa blanca, corbata gris y pantalones oscuros, su cabello como de costumbre peinado en la coleta alta que le daba forma de piña.- Digo no hubo lluvia de Rasengans. – Finalizo con un soplido y llevando un cigarrillo a su boca para encenderlo

– Muy gracioso Shikamaru. – Hablo el joven rubio del grupo mientras salía de su cambiador, su traje era completamente oscuro. Saco negro, pantalones, corbata y zapatos del mismo color y una camisa gris, hacia el perfecto contraste con su cabello del color del sol, atado en una coleta y sus ojos azules. – Subestimas a mi Tou-sama si crees que montaría un espectáculo de ese estilo. – Dijo con indiferencia el joven mientras miraba su amigo.

– El padre de pene pequeño es un hombre sensato así que dudo que hubiera hecho algo de ese estilo. – Respondió el hombre de piel blanca con una sonrisa amigable y vestido con un clásico esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, en su mano su típico cuaderno de dibujo en el que realizaba algunos bocetos sentado en la mesa de la habitación que les fue asignada.

–Sai ambos estaba siendo sarcásticos.- Explico el mayor de los adolescentes suspirando cansadamente, llevaba puesto un traje blanco con corbata y camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones y su cabello atado en un coleta alta y un par de mechones marrones enmarcando su rostro.

– ¡Oh ya veo! – Exclamo el joven pálido mientras ponía su cuaderno de dibujo a un lado y tomaba un pequeño block de notas de su bolsillo y escribirá algo en el. – Muchas gracias amigo Neji con esto estoy un paso más cerca de reforzar nuestra amistad. – El hombre pálido le dio una sonrisa, para ellos que tenían experiencia lidiando con él era otra sonrisa falsa.

– Bien como sea, caballeros les deseo la mejor de las suertes porque esta noche no será agradable. – Hablo el rubio y guio a sus tenientes de vuelta a la fiesta.

Como previendo sus palabras el primer grupo que se encontraron no fue otro que la generación estrella, los anteriores doce novatos -menos Naruto, Sai y Sasuke- junto con los ex compañeros de Neji.

— Bueno y que tenemos aquí al traidor y su banda de secuaces.- El primero en hablar siempre el mas impertinente de todos.

Los jóvenes que lo acompañaban se tensaron ante el uso de la palabra 'traidor' aunque la verdad sea dicha todos se sentían traicionados por la acciones de los cuatro que se acercaban a la fiesta. Aunque ninguno de ellos se sentía peor que el que justamente había hablado con una sonrisa irónica y los ojos destellantes en ira pura, porque sinceramente el joven pelirrojo no sabía como reaccionar si no era con ira. Sus compañeros de generación traban de apoyarlo en lo que podían en parte por simpatía a el y por otra porque también querían gritarles sus verdades a los otros adolescentes.

A final de cuentas no todos los días tu hermano te abandona a ti y a tu familia para unirse al bando político contrario y dejarlos solos…. Aunque dado la historia del único de sus compañeros no presentes la idea del hermano mayor abandonando la familia parecía ser algo recurrente. No es que fueran a decirlo en voz alta

— Supongo que no me debería sorprender que seas el primero en hablar Menma.- Le respondió Naruto a su gemelo.

Ciertamente ambos muchachos era bastante diferentes, la principal diferencia en ambos era su cabello, mientras que el de Naruto era rubio y alborotado como el de su padre llegando un poco mas debajo de los hombros el de Menma era rojo como el de su madre perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y relativamente corto. Naruto tenía los rasgos faciales de su madre y los ojos de su padre, mientras que Menma tenía los rasgos de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Lo único en común en cuanto a sus rostros eran las seis marcas de bigotes a los lados de sus mejillas.

– Supongo que debo felicitarte… _Nii-sama.-_ Menma escupió la palabra con desprecio y extendió su brazo.

– Te lo agradezco Otouto. – Naruto hablo con el mismo tono y extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano de su hermano.

Ambos apretaron con fuerza la mano del otro, al hacerlo una pequeña corriente de aire se elevo, apenas perceptible pero definitivamente procedente de los hermanos. Debido a que otra cosa que tenían en común los jóvenes eran sus bestiales cantidades de Chakra. Aunque en esa área el rubio tenía una importante ventaja.

El apretón estaba durando mucho tiempo y algunos invitados empezaban a comentar sobre corrientes de viento

— Bien, bien, bien que tenemos aquí, mis ahijados favoritos. – Se escucho una voz de edad pero jovial. – Este clima de hoy en día, mira que haber brisas de aire que vienen de adentro de un salón.

Los jóvenes reunidos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con el legendario Gamma Sannin Jiraiya. El hombre maduro llevaba un esmoquin negro, había tratado de traer su típico traje de combate, pero Tsunade lo 'convenció' de que era un evento formal y que trajera algo más decente, ella misma iba vestida con un vestido de noche color negro que acentuaba su imponente figura, lo interesante es que ambos a pesar de su edad preferían las modas juveniles, quizás debido a que se mantenían mas en contacto con la juventud por su trabajo como Shinobis.

— Jiraiya-Sama.- Saludo el rubio y su equipo una vez su líder dejo la mano de su hermano.

— Oh vamos muchacho no seas tan formal.- Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco acercándosele y dándole una palmada en el hombro. —En este lugar no se para de hablar de cómo enfrentaste a Orochimaru.

—No fue una experiencia agradable se lo aseguro.- Respondió nuevamente Naruto para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto

— Bueno tendrás que contarme sobre eso.- Su rostro adquirió gran seriedad cosa rara en un hombre que era legendario no solo por su fuerza sino su jovialidad, algunos se preguntaron si era el mismo hombre. — Y en especial de todas las chicas que viste.- El viejo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y perdiendo cualquier posible respetabilidad que pudiera tener, poniendo su hombro alrededor de los hombros de su ahijado y llevándoselo lejos.

De repente se formo un ambiente extraño alrededor de los jóvenes, el cual para alivio de muchos no duro demasiado, el primero en romperlo fue increíblemente Choji seguido por Ino, los cuales literalmente arrastraron a Shikamaru a la mesa de bocadillos para inteerogarlo

— ¿Y bien? - Ino es la primera en hablar de los tres mientras se para frente a su amigo, usaba un vestido de noche color crema que se le acentuaba perfectamente al cuerpo, era escotado, lo suficiente para mostrar sus atributos sin hacer que se vea vulgar, su cabello peinado en un rodete con un mecho cayendo elegantemente sobre su rostro el cual estaba perfectamente maquillado haciéndola ver aun más hermosa de lo que de por si era

— ¿Y bien qué? Pregunto el pelinegro mientras no retrocedía frente a las miradas que le daban los otros dos miembros del ex equipo diez

— No me vengas con esa basura Shikamaru, despareciste hace casi dos años, cuando fuimos a buscarte a lo de tu familia tu padre nos dijo que te habías ido, tres meses después nos enteramos que los feudales del norte del país se rebelaban un mes después que tu, Naruto, Neji y Sai estaban enfrentándolos en una guerra y hace un mes nos enteramos que conquistaron Ta No Kuni (País de los Campos de Arroz) y derrotaron al ejercito de Tsuchi no Kuni (País de la Tierra) combinado con los Shinobis de Iwagakure No Sato (Aldea Escondida entre Las Rocas) y me preguntas que _¡¿Qué?!_ – Dijo la chica al borde de la histeria y no había notado que estaba gritando provocando que varias personas la voltearan a ver, la chica solo se calmo una vez que su otro amigo puso su mano sobre su hombro.

— Porque creía que era lo mejor.- Fue lo único que les dijo mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca.

— ¿Aun lo haces?- Esta vez la persona que hablo fue Choji. A diferencia de sus amigos el había optado acudir a la celebración con un kimono color gris con los bordes de color negro y un peinado tradicional.

— Mas que nunca.- El joven tomo un vaso de champagne y se retiro dejando a sus dos ex compañeros estupefactos y deprimidos por no haber ni siquiera podido hablar cinco minutos con su antiguo amigo o siquiera preguntarle porque se fue.

 _Con Neji_

Tres jóvenes estaban parados frente a frente junto con un hombre mayor que parecía ser la copia de uno de los jóvenes, todos vestían los chalecos blindados estándar de Konoha, debido a que a diferencia de sus amigos Rock Lee y Ten-Ten no eran miembros de un clan importante habían tenido que venir como parte de la escolta del Hokage y su familia para poder acceder a la fiesta junto a su sensei.

Ahora habían logrado apartar a Neji del grupo y estaban hablando con él o mejor dicho trataban de hablar con él, debido a que nadie había dicho una sola palabra y el joven de cabello largo parecía más interesado en su copa de champagne que en ellos.

— Y… Como has estado.- La primera en hablar fue Ten-Ten, ella realmente había extrañado a su compañero y por lo que entendía, Neji había roto toda relación con el Clan Hyuuga al punto de dejar de usar el apellido, solo la protección de Naruto y el Emperador había evitado que el clan lo ejecutara, además por lo que entendía Neji ya no tenía el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

—Bien.- Fue su seca respuesta.

— Veo que las llamas de la juventud arden en ti Neji.- Dijo su antiguo sensei poniendo una mano en su hombro. — Me entere que tu conquistaste Nishi no Jōsai (Ciudadela del Oeste) con menos de cinco mil hombres.

Ambos jóvenes que lo acompañaba voltearon a ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Se habían enterado de la caída de ese castillo, lo cual era impresionante. Esa fortaleza había resistido el embate de veinticinco mil Shinobis con algo menos de mil por parte de los defensores. Pero eso había sido durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja y el defensor no había sido otro que Sarutobi Hiruzen, pero esta vez no había habido Sandaime Hokage ni refuerzos de último minuto que salvaran a los defensores, lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con la furia del ex miembro del Clan Hyuuga. Seis meses después los Feudales estaban encadenados o muertos junto a sus familias, tres meses después de eso caía el país de los campos de arroz, el emperador y su familia capturados. Lo sabían los habían visto desfilar. Las familias de los traidores, el feudal de Ta No Kuni y su familia llevaban ropas elegantes, carruajes y fueron protegidos por los soldados de Naruto, pero los Feudales traidores habían sido forzados a caminar desnudos y sin la protección de los soldados para que la gente les arrojara cosas. Las ejecuciones de esos hombres estaban programadas para el fin de semana iba a ser publica para recordarle a los demás de que no debían meterse con la familia real.

— Vaya así que al final volviste…. _Traidor_.- Las cuatro personas escucharon una voz a sus espaldas y voltearon a ver.

Se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Hanabi Hyuuga, la joven llevaba un exquisito kimono de seda blanca y su cabello suelto bajaba por su espalda, a pesar de tener solo trece años en la expresión de la joven se veía una sonrisa venenosa.

— Un placer verla de nuevo Hanabi-dono.- El joven le dio una reverencia, pero Lee y Ten-Ten que lo conocían bien podían ver la minúscula sonrisa en sus labios. Además el sufijo y la reverencia era una clara indicación de que el ya no era un siervo del Clan Hyuuga sino que era un hombre libre.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, la joven castaña se acerco a él a paso firme y le arrojo el contenido de su vaso en la cara, no era alcohol pero el gesto se entendía. Sus escoltas Hyuuga estaban con la boca abierta, la siempre recta princesa Hyuuga hubiera hecho algo como eso. Los viejos compañeros de equipo de Neji también estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión. Por su parte el joven solo saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio la cara.

— Supongo que no ha venido a darme una bienvenida Hana-

— Cállate Traidor, no solo te fuiste sino que también te llevaste a Naruto-nii contigo.- Dijo la pequeña para luego darse la vuelta e irse. Los guardias que la acompañaban la siguieron luego de superar su estupefacción al ver a la heredera del clan Hyuuga actuar así

Nadie se había atrevido a decirle que había sido al revés, Naruto se había ido y llevado a Neji con él. Después de eso el joven usuario del Byakugan se disculpo y se retiro. Dejando a sus antiguos compañeros y sensei con la palabra en la boca

 _Con Sai_

Por su parte no había compañeros que lo extrañasen o alguien que quisiera hablar, por lo que entendía Anko-sensei estaba en Konoha y su compañero de equipo en la actualidad era su Taicho así que solo quedaría una persona, el problema era que esa pecho plano, debido a que dicho sujeto era del sexo femenino, no se le había acercado y personalmente el joven no tenía nada que decirle.

Así que simplemente se sentó en la mesa a disfrutar de la comida y la bebida, Sai no era un hombre glotón pero si le gustaba probar las distintas comidas que podía ofrecer el mundo, las probaba y anotaba su sabor para compararlo con otros sabores que hubiese probado antes.

Pasados unos minutos vio un grupo de nobles que se acercaban a su mesa vestidos con kimonos y algunos venían acompañados de sus hijas. Sai solo les sonrió cuando le empezaron a hablar y el respondió amablemente usando las cientos de horas de ensayo para este momento, su mente ya tenía respuesta para casi cualquier tema y cualquier pregunta que le hicieran.

Era hora de empezar su misión

 _Con Naruto y Jiraiya_

— Muy bien gaki seré directo.- Dijo el viejo mientras caminaba con el muchacho aun sostenido por los hombros y sonreía pervertida mente. — Tiene enemigos literalmente en todos lados.- Le susurro el vejo, su sonrisa no era más que una fachada para mantener a la gente alejada. — No solo en la corte Imperial sino también en Konoha.

— ¿Mi padre sabe de esto? – Dijo el chico también a su vez fingiendo una expresión de malestar para acompañar el acto de su padrino

— Si, escucha tenemos algunos identificados. — Le puso un papelito en el bolsillo del blazer y de repente se detuvo y lo empujo al frente

— Bienvenido Onii-sama. — Fue lo que escucho Naruto antes de poder preguntarle al viejo a que venía eso que había hecho. Al escuchar esa voz el joven se maldijo mentalmente.

Frente a él había tres pelirrojas, una rubia tres azabaches, aunque una tenia reflejos azules en de pelo. Dos lo miraban con sonrisas tristes, una con una expresión de felicidad acompañada de una sonrisa, otras tres con el ceño fruncido aunque no exactamente por la misma razón.

— Kaa-sama, Uchiha-sama. — Inclino su cabeza frente a ambas mujeres mayores, ambas al igual que el Hokage parecían ser dueñas de una juventud eterna al igual que el Hokage, a pesar de ambas estar entradas en la cuarentena apenas se veían cambios en sus rostros, solo una pequeña arruga en el labio superior.— Mito-Neesan, Narumi-Neesan. — Saludo a sus hermanas, la mayor de ellas, Mito, al haber nacido con un cuerpo frágil había decidido dedicarse a la religión convirtiéndose en sacerdotisa, era dueña de un largo cabello rojo que llegaba hasta sus talones, y el mismo rostro redondo de su madre, si se lo analizaba la joven era un mini clon de su madre excepto por el carácter, el cual era tranquilo. Narumi por su parte tenía el cabello lacio pero rubio y ojos azules. Mito ya rondaba los dieciséis años mientras que Narumi los trece. — Hinata-san, Tayuya-chan, Yumi-san. — Inclino su cabeza frente a las jóvenes. Hinata como todo miembro del clan Hyuuga tenía ojos perlados y un cabello negro con reflejos azules y una piel blanca nívea. Por su parte Yumi como toda buena Uchiha era dueña de un cabello negro azabache, y era bastante baja de estatura, apenas un poco más alta que Narumi. Tayuya era una historia interesante, pero para otro momento, su cabello tampoco era exactamente rojo sino un rosa oscuro, también era una mujer de baja estatura.

— Soy tu madre no deberías ser tan formal. —Le dijo la pelirroja mayor sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa también estaba llena de tristeza.

Naruto simplemente la miro con sus ojos azul oscuro. Su madre había traído un kimono color jade en lugar de un vestido, Mikoto también había traído un kimono. Sinceramente el joven no sabía cómo tratar al par de mujeres, o para ser preciso a ninguna de las mujeres a las que se estaba enfrentando. Mito lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de una silenciosa esperanza, su traje de sacerdotisa simplemente la hacía ver más pura de lo que de por sí ya era. Narumi y Yumi simplemente lo miraban con hostilidad y debido a su capacidad de sentir las emociones podía sentir que esa hostilidad era muy real. Por su parte Tayuya siempre lo había mirado con hostilidad pero en esta ocasión era más costumbre que otra cosa. Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo tratarlas o tampoco tenía tiempo o interés en hacerlo, así que simplemente espero a que algo o alguien vinieran y lo sacara de esta situación

— Hijo esperaba poder habar contigo.

No exactamente la salida que esperaba pero antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres pudiera decir otra palabra su padre apareció y lo tomo por los hombros para llevarlo afuera hacia el balcón. Una vez allí le puso un vaso rebosante de vodka en la mano.

— Sabes, un buen padre no le daría de beber esto a su hijo. — Dijo mientras veía el vaso en su mano y luego a su progenitor, el cual se había recargado contra la baranda con su propio vaso en la mano.

— Tu y yo sabemos que no soy un buen padre. — Dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

Y era cierto, Minato Namikaze fue un desastre como padre, por lo menos para Naruto. Como ninja, como Hokage y como hombre tenía fallas, pero ínfimas, todos las tienen. Pero el Yondaime Hokage siempre velo por el bien del pueblo que amaba.

— Es cierto. —Extendió su vaso a su padre y el rápidamente capto el gesto y choco su propio vaso con el de su hijo. — Por las malas decisiones

— Por las malas decisiones. — Respondió su padre

 _Horas Después_

La fiesta había terminado pasada la medianoche, Sai le había entregado su reporte en su forma de bestias de tinta, mientras que Shikamaru había desaparecido a mitad de la velada con una chica noble, no sabía de quien era hija o acompañante, pero seguramente le importaba poco. Neji como siempre su sombra no se había alejado en toda la noche del salón, incluso soportando las charlas de la nobleza y ocasionalmente algún roce con algún miembro del Clan Hyuuga. Aunque Naruto pudo notar que el castaño utilizo cualquier posibilidad para evitar acercarse a Hinata o a su padre.

Naruto por su parte estuvo buen tiempo hablando con su padre, Minato le dio una lista de sus enemigos más próximos, luego de los más peligrosos y finalmente de los que podría poner de su lado. Pero no le dijo mas, no le brindo su apoyo ni de forma tacita, también le dijo que no investigaría nada más. En palabras simple su padre le dijo que estaba por su cuenta desde ahora.

Comprender su forma de actuar, la comprendía. Naruto había demostrado que las aldeas Ninja no eran un absoluto. Realmente era una pérdida de información importante y a todas las luces él había perdido el apoyo de Konoha. La base de poder de Naruto se reducía al pequeño Clan Uzumaki, el cual lideraba, su ejército y el favor del feudal. Sin contar varias tierras propias que había obtenido en sus campañas y recientemente su propio feudo en el norte del país.

Actualmente estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia la nada. El cielo seguía oscuro, aun faltaban horas para el amanecer. Su pecho estaba al descubierto mostrando sus imponentes músculos, no exagerados pero si perfectamente definidos por largas horas de entrenamientos y constantes batallas. Sobre sus trabajados abdominales estaba la marca de su maldición. La cual era un complicado sello que mantenía una fuerza casi incontrolable en su interior.

— Hace frio, vuelve a la cama. — Escucho tras de sí la delicada vos y sintió como un cuerpo tibio se pegaba a él y dos suaves montes colisionaban con su dura espalda.

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta. En toda su gloria estaba Irina Shidou la princesa y heredera de Hi No Kuni y prometida del Emperador del Rayo. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y su maquillaje corrido, tenía ojos somnolientos y el sudor seco combinado con la tenue luz de la luna la hacía ver aun más hermosa. Se tomo su tiempo para admirarla, en especial sus grandes pechos y sus dulces ojos que lo miraban con amor y devoción.

— Lo siento estaba pensando. —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura.

— ¿En qué pensabas?— Pregunto al joven mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias de su amante, mientras sostenía la gran mano de Naruto con las suyas, las cuales eran pequeñas y delicadas

— En nada importante.

Apenas termino de hablar y la tomo de sus carnosas nalgas para elevarla hasta su altura. Ella no se hizo esperar y enrosco sus piernas y brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y estrello sus labios contra los de él y empezaron un apasionado baile de lenguas, con el rubio guiándola. Empezó a llevarla a la cama mientras amasaba su trasero y antes de mucho estaba dentro de ella disfrutando nuevamente de la calidez de su intimidad.

— Naruto...Naruto. — Exclamaba ella si aire mientras se aferraba él para mantenerse consciente y cuerda. Sus movimientos era profundos y firmes y no importaban cuantas veces lo hicieran siempre se sentía distinto. Con cada estocada ella se acercaba peligrosamente a una locura extasiada y lo llamaba proclamando su amor por el.

Algún tiempo después de que ambos alcanzaran un nuevo clímax esta noche, se encontraban acostados en la cama. Ella con su mejilla sobre el hombro masculino y un brazo alrededor de su pecho, y las piernas de ambos entrelazadas y con una sonrisa mientras dormía agotada.

El joven por su parte la abrazaba y atraía hacia el. Sus senos presionados contra el costado de su cuerpo y la tibieza de su piel casi eran suficientes para hacer que se relajara, pero la voz en su cabeza o mejor dicho el demonio en su alma lo mantenía despierto.

— **Bueno ahora que te apareaste con la mocosa.** — Escucho la oscura voz de la criatura que había estado junto a él desde que tenía media hora de nacido **. — Que harás ahora, tu inútil padre ha decidido abandonarte.**

— Avanzaremos como siempre lo hacemos…..Kurama.- Fue la respuesta del muchacho mientras aprecia en su escape mental

El lugar era lúgubre y húmedo, como una alcantarilla. Frente a él la reja que lo separaba del monstruo. Y como de costumbre el llamado Kurama lo recibió con la típica garra estrellándose contra las barras de hierro que protegían su alma de ser devoradas por la criatura.

— **Tientas mucho tu suerte, mocoso. —** El sonido se acercaba cada vez mas hasta mostrar a la figura que era dueña de dicha voz. Era un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas y una sonrisa depredadora mostrando sus dientes. Pero su más destacado rasgo eran las enormes colas tras de él que se movía de forma cíclica, las cuales eran nueve. Su pelaje era rojo oscuro y su sola presencia denotaba una gran maldad, no dirigida hacia el joven pero hacia todos lados. **—En ese lugar pude sentir una gran cantidad de malas intenciones dirigidas a ti y a tu manada.**

El joven reprimió un resoplido, _manada_. Esa era al forma en la que se refería el inmenso zorro a él y a sus tres amigos

— ¿Y crees que yo no? — El muchacho dejo salir un resoplido y miro a su extraño aliado. — Nuestra única solución por ahora es mantenernos en gracia con el Emperador hasta que mi posición sea más firme. Y una vez echo eso seguiremos con nuestra agenda

— **¿Te Refieres a nuestra** _ **Gran Comedia**_ **? —** Dijo el zorro mientras su sonrisa se hacia un poco más grande y depredadora.

 **\- Así es mi amigo tu y yo. –** Cerró los ojos dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. **— Conquistaremos el mundo.**

El joven abrió los ojos dejando ver que los suyos y el del zorro era iguale. Ambos rojos como la sangre y con una pupila rasgada.

Si, este era solo el comienzo de su cruzada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damas y caballeros niños y niñas bienvenidos a la idea más estúpida que me ha rondado la mente las últimas semanas. El principio es un poco extraño lo se. Tal vez muchos ni siquiera lleguen a esta parte.

Bueno como verán el mundo de Naruto es ligeramente distinto, aquí Rikudou Sennin es reconocido como un mesías pero nadie tiene idea de lo que o quien fue.

Minato y Kushina están vivos. Y como se ve tienen una relación complicada con su hijo. Al igual que sus hermanos.

Sai, Neji y Shikamaru abandonaron la aldea para unirse al rubio en quien sabe que ganándose la antipatía de sus antiguos amigos.

Mikoto esta viva. Al igual que esta chica llamada Yumi. Que no eh dicho quien es aun. Tambien como se puede notar Itachi abandono el Clan Uchiha y Sasuke es un desertor

Y Naruto es el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Asi que quien sbae que pueda pasar. Dejen Reviews para saber si sigo o no.

Finalmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
